


Nightmare

by LoveSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSong/pseuds/LoveSong
Summary: I had a horrible dream and tweaked it to make this awful drabble...





	

They were trapped.

Hanzo Shimada had never known this kind of terror. It coursed through every fibre of his being and threatened to unravel him before the bomb could do any damage.

The nuke hung there, precariously suspended from a crane and there was no way to get away from it fast enough to live. The people around him were panicking all except for McCree.

 The Cowboy pulled Hanzo into an office away from the majority of the people and showed the Archer a small remote. It had two buttons on it and Hanzo had a moment of reprieve from his terror.

“It don’t disarm the nuke, Hanzo.” McCree said and in his voice was regret that he had to admit it. He pointed to the button on the right. “This detonates it.”

 “Why do you have that?” Hanzo replied. Anger twined with his words as despair again took hold of him.

 “I found it near th’ thing. There was a note. Who’ver set that nuke up is playing some fucked up game. The doors that lead outside are rigged. Anyone tries to escape an it blows but the damn thing is set to explode anyway. We jus’ don’t know when.”

 How was it that McCree was so goddamn calm? Hanzo was always taught to not fear death but that was before he’d know what it was like to truly live. He’d found love and family within the Overwatch Recall.

 “What does the other button do?” Hanzo asked trying to calm the rising panic and the flood of memories that flashed in his mind chronicling his life.

 “It just said ‘pause’” McCree replied sitting at chair and pacing the remote onto the desk. “Not sure I got the gall to find out what that means.”

 “We’re going to die either way then?”

 Both men looked to the door to see an older woman there her eyes  wide. McCree was the first to speak. “I hate to say it, but it looks that way.”

 A choked sob escaped the woman and she entered the room closing the door behind her. “There’s really no way out?”

 Hanzo walked over to the desk with sure steps and as he did he reached out for the remote. McCree realized what Hanzo was doing too late but managed to get a hand on his arm just as the archer pressed the left button.

 All sound seemed to disappear. Everything was still save for the echo of McCree’s plea to Hanzo to stop. The Elder Shimada opened his eyes and released the breath he didn't know he’d  been holding. Both men looked to each other relieved at their still complete forms and then looked to the woman who’d joined them.

 She was still as a statue. She’d also tried to stop Hanzo as evidenced by her mid step toward the desk and out-stretched arm.

 “What in the hell?” McCree whispered stunned.

 “What is this?” Hanzo added stunned.

 McCree reached out and carefully pressed the button again. Everything came back full force causing a dizzying feeling for them both. The woman cried out and continued toward them as if nothing happened. “Wait!”

 “S’all right. Nothing happened.” McCree said with a sigh.

 Hanzo couldn’t understand how his Cowboy could be so calm. In his panic he needed to know what the button did and wagered that whoever set this up wouldn’t rig both buttons to detonate the bomb. He’d been right but it didn’t help. It only delayed the inevitable and even if they stayed that way, they still wouldn’t be able to leave the warehouse.

 “If there’s no way out of this,” The woman began strong but as she continued to talk  her voice wavered and she started to shake. “We may as well just blow it up. The waiting is going to only make it worse.”

 At her words, terror wound it’s way through Hanzo again. He moved between her and the remote and was about to protest when Jesse beat him.

 “I’m inclined to agree with you.”

 Hanzo wheeled around to face him shocked and hurt and AFRAID. He met Jesse’s eyes and saw fear there too but also a resigned calm and a sorrowful longing. The archer fell to his knees his eyes pleading with Jesse to find some other way.

 “You did say that ‘With death comes honor and honor redemption’ right?”

 There was a knot of emotion in Hanzo’s throat as he replied, “And you said ‘This life is never uneventful’”

 They stared at each other memorizing every line and detail of their faces for a long moment when suddenly outside people started screaming and the woman inside whispered. “It’s happening…”

 Hanzo dove into Jesse’s arms wrapping his own around the cowboy’s waist and burying his face against his chest eyes squeezed shut as tears finally broke through and began to fall.

_Please, let me stay with him forever.  
_ _Please, let me stay with him forever._

  _If not, then please, let me find him again…._

 A strange wind swept over them followed by heat.

  
_Please…._


End file.
